Till Death do us part
by funngurl
Summary: Miroku gets hurt protecting Sango and is going to die. Sango tells Miroku how she feels. I know bad summary but please R&R!


'**Till Death do us part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters**

I'm back with a fic about Miroku and Sango!! I've never done a fic about them before; well I hope u like it!! R&R!!

It was the final battle to test their strength as a team. They had to defeat the almighty Naraku. But Naraku didn't fight alone; he had an army of creatures of every sort (but demons) on his side. They all looked like giant bugs, and were highly venomous. One drop beneath the flesh could kill

Of coarse Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel, for if he did he would die. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango used the weapons they had, and/or Kirara to defeat these "things." "The sooner we get to Naraku, the better!!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha would kill Naraku, and Miroku, would suck him into the wind tunnel, in case Naraku had any tricks up his sleeve of reincarnation.

Sango rode upon Kirara as Miroku and Inuyasha by-passed the army to get to Naraku. The rest of the gang would help Inuyasha once they destroyed their first opponent. They fought long and hard. Until Sango was plunged to the ground, from Kirara's back, by a giant worm like monster that sent the two flying into a wall.

Three, of Naraku's creatures approached her. They looked like beetles but shot gigantic and highly venomous barbs. At that moment each shot a long barb of poisoned death at Sango. She couldn't evade it since she was cornered. Just then, Miroku took the beads off his hands, opening his wind tunnel. The barbs that were meant for Sango went into Miroku's wind tunnel. He fell to his knees then flat onto his back letting a painful groan escape his lips.

"MIROKU!!" cried a shocked Sango as she bounded to his side. "Miroku you idiot!! Why did you do that!? Don't you know those barbs were poisonous!?" she cried her voice filled with concern. "I-I know" he managed to say in a dry, weak, and raspy voice. "Then why…did you use your wind tunnel!?" shouted Sango still barely holding back tears. "B-because if I didn't… take them…the barbs…then you would've gotten them," He said as he gasped for air between every few words. "But Miroku-" "Sango I love you, and won't let anything happen to you," he whispered, cutting her off.

Sango couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't stay strong after what he'd just said. She broke down and cried she managed to say, "I-I love you to Miroku…and I know you love me" Through watery sobs she managed "You asked me to marry you in different ways and I wanted to as well but everything happened so fast that I…" her voice trailed off through her muffled sound and tear streaked face. Miroku just smiled and took a strand of her long hair fiddling with it with his fingers "I had asked you many times, but I had vowed to myself that after we defeated Naraku, I would give you this and ask you for real," he said as he let go of her hair, pulled out a tiny box and handed it to her. As she opened it, she gasped at a gold ring with a huge diamond in the middle.

"Miroku I-" she started, but was once again cut off by the sound of Kagome's voice. "Sango, we need you!!" she cried helplessly. "Help them and I will be fine," said Miroku still struggling in pain as he spoke. She kissed his forehead and said, I love you and I'll win this for you. He smiled weakly and lovingly. She called Kirara and as soon as they were up in the air, Sango fought harder that ever before. Kirara and her boomerang assisted her in battle. The small but vicious creatures were slowly but surly decreasing with of coarse the help of Kagome. Inuyasha was fighting and losing against Naraku.

Just then, as Inuyasha was knocked to the ground, Shessomaru jumped into the battle. "What are you doing here!?!?" asked an already angry Inuyasha. "Never let a half breed and some humans, do a demons job," said Shessomaru coldly, which was his way of saying nicely _"I won't let my little brother get hurt," _"I've got it under control!!" cried Inuyasha stubbornly. "I can see that as your sitting there," answered Shessomaru. "Do whatever you want!!" shouted Inuyasha, which was his way of saying _"Thank you for coming to help." _

As the battle raged on, Miroku was slowly getting weaker. Finally, with the two brother's combined power Naraku was, alive, but too weak to fight. Miroku used up the rest of his strength to suck Naraku into his wind tunnel. All of a sudden the creatures Sango and Kagome were fighting died. And Shessomaru walked off without looking back until his body was no longer seen. Sango went back to Miroku and the rest of the gang backed out respectfully. He would only live a few minutes longer; the gang knew that, Sango knew that, even he knew that.

But before he slipped away they would get married as Miroku had promised himself and her. "I promise to love, honor and be faithful, through sickness and health, 'till death do us part," said Sango and Miroku repeated, "I promise to love, honor and be faithful, through sickness and health, 'till death do us part." "Will you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?" she asked him "I do," he replied, "And will you take me to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," she said "Can I kiss the bride now?" he asked. She laughed a bit and nodded. They kissed tenderly and deep. Once their lips parted she cried again. "Why do you have to die after we just got married?" she said through her heavy tears. "Hey, don't worry; after I die I want you to move on. You have to keep smiling your beautiful smile," he said softly.

"Miroku, I love you!" she cried, as she threw herself, sobbing, on to his chest as she felt it moving up and down from his steady breathing. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace while she cried in his arms. He then said "I love you too, remember that I'll be watching over you always so smile for me okay?" he questioned weakly. He felt her nod while still digging her face into his chest.

He closed his eyes and took his last breath. Sango felt his chest move slowly up, then down, and it then grew completely motionless. "Goodbye, Miroku," she whispered and continued to cry for him. Sango lay there in Miroku's strong arms, still bawling. It was her place of safety, security, and right now, her only friend. She knew she couldn't stay there forever, but for a little longer, just a little longer…

Inuyasha and Kagome were shocked to find Sango asleep in Miroku's arms. "She cried herself to sleep," Kagome said holding back tears herself, Kagome knew by Sango's tear streaked and drab face that she had cried herself to sleep. It didn't even look like Sango. Her face had always been cheerful yet determined. This face was sad and depressed. Kagome took the sleeping Sango while Inuyasha hauled the lifeless Miroku onto his back. They placed them both under the god tree and waited until Sango awoke.

When Sango slowly opened her eyes, she saw Miroku but had no more tears in her body she could shed for him. She desperately wanted to cry again, but didn't and couldn't. She slowly got up feeling like she'd never smile again. She walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome hugged her offering her comfort. She hugged the high school girl back but didn't say a word.

"We were going to give him a burial now," said Inuyasha softly. She again said nothing but nodded her head in response. At the burial she said nothing but just watched the love her life being lowered into the cold, damp, ground. Kagome cried, even Inuyasha shed a few tears at the loss of their dear friend. Kirara stood besides her doing her best to comfort Sango, but Sango barley noticed poor Kirara. She received comfort from many, but still couldn't find words.

She hadn't spoken or smiled for four weeks. Then, Kagome went to talk to her. "Sango, you have to talk and smile again, we all miss you," she began, with no reply from Sango. "Miroku didn't leave this world wanting you to be unhappy, he wants you to smile, and he's watching over you," she continued. Sango remembered what he had said: _"Hey, don't worry; after I die I want you to move on. You have to keep smiling your beautiful smile,"_ and _"I love you too, remember that I'll be watching over you always so smile for me okay?"_ she remembered him telling her to smile. "Please Sango I miss you and I want you to come back, I'll help you get through this I promise," said Kagome with a quivering voice that made Sango look up. She was surprised to find that Kagome was crying.

She hugged the girl and said, "I'm sorry…for making you worry," Kagome was relieved and hugged Sango. Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder after hearing her familiar voice. Kirara snuggled up to her, causing Sango to laugh playfully. Kagome smiled at hearing that laugh once again that matched her cheerful expression perfectly. Sango vowed to Miroku to move on and that's what she intended to do.

So what do ya think? R&R!! No flames please and thank you.


End file.
